


Agaisnt All Odds

by Little_Firestar84



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Green Lantern Corps (Comics), Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Issue Fic, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: “Have you heard, Simon? There’s something the ring doesn’t know. Which means that the odds are pretty good for us…"Jess&Simon, trapped somewhere, in the vastitiy of the cold and wild Universe... post Green Lantern 27.





	Agaisnt All Odds

The night had fallen upon them as a blanket, on the unknown planet; as they were sitting on a rock, right before a fire Jess wasn’t sure how she had exactly lifted, she sighed. 

“Jess…” Simon said, his voice low. “We’ll make it back. I mean, we’re together, so we’re gonna figure it out, right?” He interlaced his fingers with her owns, and smiled, of a sad little smile. Truth was, he didn’t know if it was a promise he would get to keep. They didn’t know where they were, no one did, and they’ve been betrayed- no, worse than that: mislead.

Jess was feeling pretty down; she wanted to cry, but decided against it, as she still remembered her first rounds with Simon, when he couldn’t stand her, and he would lecture her for her own fears and insecurities; that Simon, she had never been too fond of, and she didn’t which to see him resurface yet again.

Still, she was about to say something (lecture him, maybe?) when her eyes fell on his tattoo: it was still glowing, emitting its peculiar green light; she grabbed his forearm, gasping, and, open-mouthed, she stared at her companion.

“Ehy, Ring, are you sure that, uh Simon’s Ring is beyond repair?”

_ Lo siento, J-Bird, but yes, Lantern Baz’ ring is indeed beyond repair. _

“Yeah, ok, so, how comes he still got his uniform, uh? And what about that glowing tattoo of his, eh?”

_ Unknown. _

Jessica chuckled lightly as she skimmed over the rough skin of Simon’s forearm, writing with her fingertips the wordswritten there; she shook her head, almost positive that her ring had just asked her a question. 

“Have you heard, Simon? There’s something the ring doesn’t know. Which means that the odds are pretty good for us…”

Simon shook his head, his eyes filled with sweetness as he looked as Jessica, who had just lost her mask. “Yeah.” He sighed, unable to take his eyes off of her. “We are the Lantern who work against all the odds, after all.”


End file.
